Pharmacies typically stock thousands of pharmaceuticals for selection and use in dispensing prescriptions. These are typically in small vials or bottles which must be maintained in desired predetermined arrays and arrangements, and must be readily accessible. Because there are so many which must be kept in predetermined arrays, shelving to house and store them must be available. Again, because there are so many pharmaceuticals to stock, the linear shelf space required is very substantial.
Because storage space internally of a store in which a pharmacy is located is typically limited and expensive, the provision of open shelving which is accessible throughout to pharmacists requires more space and more physical movement and travel by pharmacists than is optimal. For that reason, shelving arrays which employ movable units are attractive alternatives to full-open fixed shelving. However, movable shelving modules which bear large numbers of objects, such as pharmaceuticals, which easily shift and fall if jolted or jostled must be stable and solid and must minimize the possibility of overturning and shifting the objects stored on the movable modules.
It would be desirable to provide a compact pharmacy shelving array employing movable modules which minimizes shifting and disturbances of objects stored thereon, while providing ready access to rear modules temporarily blocked from access by movable modules disposed in front of the rear modules.